RoboCop
RoboCop is a 1987 American cyberpunk action film directed by Paul Verhoeven and written by Edward Neumeier and Michael Miner. The film stars Peter Weller, Nancy Allen, Dan O'Herlihy, Kurtwood Smith, Miguel Ferrer, and Ronny Cox. Set in a crime-ridden Detroit, Michigan, in the near future, RoboCop centers on police officer Alex Murphy (Weller) who is murdered by a gang of criminals and subsequently revived by the megacorporation Omni Consumer Products (OCP) as a superhuman cyborg law enforcer known as RoboCop. Themes that make up the basis of RoboCop include media influence, gentrification, corruption, authoritarianism, greed, privatization, capitalism, identity, dystopia and human nature. It received positive reviews and was cited as one of the best films of 1987, spawning a franchise that included merchandise, two sequels, a television series, a remake, two animated TV series, a television mini-series, video games, and a number of comic book adaptations/crossovers. The film was produced for a relatively modest $13 million. Honors for the film include five Saturn Awards, two BAFTA Award nominations and the Academy Award for Best Sound Editing, along with nominations for Best Film Editing and Best Sound Mixing. Plot In a near future in Old Detroit, Michigan, violent crime is out of control, and the city is in financial ruin. The city government contracts the megacorporation (OCP) to fund and operate the police force, in effect privatizing it. OCP is not interested in rebuilding "Old Detroit" but rather replacing it with a modern settlement called "Delta City". Before construction can begin, however, OCP needs to end crime in the city, but knows it can't rely on an already undermanned police department whose officers are contemplating going on strike. At an executive meeting, OCP Senior Vice-President Dick Jones (Cox) presents the new law enforcement droid ED-209, which he believes will end crime in Old Detroit. The demonstration quickly goes awry, resulting in the violent death of a junior executive. Bob Morton (Ferrer), another junior executive, uses the opportunity to propose his "RoboCop" program directly to the CEO of OCP, the "Old Man" (O'Herlihy), who accepts. As a result, Morton immediately earns the hatred of Jones. Meanwhile, Detroit police officers Alex J. Murphy (Weller) transferring from another precinct, and Anne Lewis (Allen) who is assigned to be Murphy's partner, pursue a crew of thugs fleeing a robbery to an abandoned steel mill. Inside, Murphy is brutally and violently executed by the notorious gang leader Clarence Boddicker (Smith) and his men who are responsible for the recent 'cop killings' plaguing Old Detroit. After being pronounced dead, Morton's team transfers Murphy's remaining organs (including his brain-which is blanked so he has no memory of his former existence or how he was assassinated) into a 'full body prosthetic' cyborg and is 'reborn' into RoboCop. RoboCop has only limited memories of his former life as Alex Murphy, though he retains the habit of twirling his pistol before holstering it. A skill he learned to impress his son. This mannerism later helps Lewis recognize RoboCop as her old partner. RoboCop patrols the city and proves extremely effective at stopping violent crime. Morton's overwhelmingly successful project propels him to an OCP vice-presidency, but Jones warns him that his humiliation won't go unanswered. Boddicker, who has been secretly working for Jones, arrives at Morton's home and murders him on Jones' orders. As time passes, RoboCop regains more memories of his previous life, triggered in large part by his incidental arrest of Emil Antonowsky (McCrane), one of Boddicker's thugs and a participant in Murphy's murder. RoboCop begins pursuing Boddicker's henchmen, finally capturing Boddicker himself after a gunfight in a drug factory. In desperation, Boddicker announces that Jones is supposed to be protecting him. All that stops RoboCop from killing the helpless Boddicker is his programming, specifically his "Directive Three" ("Uphold the Law"). He instead takes Boddicker to the station and travels to Jones' office to arrest him. In the attempt, however, RoboCop discovers a previously-hidden part of his programming, "Directive Four", which prevents him from arresting any senior OCP executive. Jones boasts of his crimes, including the murder of Bob Morton, while RoboCop is paralyzed by the directive. RoboCop is then attacked by an ED-209 and later several SWAT teams, suffering heavy damage but escaping with the help of Lewis. While RoboCop repairs himself, and for the first time removes his visor to reveal his face, the Detroit police begin their long-threatened strike, complaining of budget reductions that have reduced their salaries and manpower, resulting in innumerable deaths. In the subsequent chaos, Jones arranges to free Boddicker and his gang, ordering Boddicker to destroy RoboCop with the promise of making him the new crime lord of Delta City. Jones supplies Boddicker's gang with vehicles, anti-material weapons and a tracking device to find RoboCop's location. Boddicker's gang tracks RoboCop to the same abandoned steel mill where the gang killed Murphy. In a final showdown, RoboCop and Lewis kill Boddicker's group. The battle leaves RoboCop with further damage and Lewis seriously wounded. Boddicker tries to shoot Lewis dead but RoboCop comes to her rescue. He stabs the villain in the neck, killing him. RoboCop proceeds to OCP headquarters and plays a recording of Jones' confession to the murder of Morton at an OCP executives meeting. He also reveals that he cannot act against an officer of OCP. Jones panics and takes the CEO hostage, demanding a helicopter to make his escape. The Old Man fires Jones, invalidating his Directive Four protection. RoboCop thanks the Old Man and shoots Jones, sending his body flying through a boardroom window and plunging down to the ground. The Old Man compliments RoboCop on his shooting and asks his name. RoboCop, having regained his former memories, smiles and replies: "Murphy." Cast *Peter Weller as Murphy/RoboCop *Nancy Allen as Lewis *Daniel O'Herlihy as The Old Man *Ronny Cox as Jones *Kurtwood Smith as Clarence *Miguel Ferrer as Morton *Robert DoQui as Sgt. Reed *Ray Wise as Leon *Felton Perry as Johnson *Paul McCrane as Emil *Jesse Goins as Joe *Del Zamora as Kaplan *Calvin Jung as Minh *Rick Lieberman as Walker *Lee DeBroux as Sal *Mark Carlton as Miller *Edward Edwards as Manson *Michael Gregory as Lt. Hedgecock *Fred Hice as Bobby *Neil Summers as Dougy *Gene Wolande as Prisoner *Gregory Poudevinge as Slimey Lawyer *Charles Carroll as Bail Bondsman *Ken Page as Kinney *Yolanda Williams as Ramirez *Tyress Allen as Starkweather *John Davies as Chessman *Laird Stuart as Cecil the Clerk *Stephen Berrier as Roosevelt *Sage Parker as Tyler *Karen Radcliffe as Technician #1 *Darryl Cox as Technician #2 *Jerry Haynes as Dr. McNamara *Bill Schockley as Creep *Donna Keegan as Rape Victim *Mike Moroff as Hophead *Marjorie Rynearson as Grocery Mom *Jo Livingston as Grocery Pop *Joan Pirkle as Barbara *Diane Robin as Chandra *Adrianne Sachs as Tawney *Maarten Goslins as Salesman *Angie Bolling as Murphy's Wife *Jason Levine as Murphy's Son *S.D. Nemeth as Bixby Snyder *Bill Farmer as Justin Ballard-Watkins *Michael Hunter as Peter the Homeowner *Spencer Prokop as Gas Station Attendant *Debra Zach as Nurse *L.J. King as Emergency Doctor *David Packer as Emergency Doctor *Leeza Gibbons as Jesse Perkins *Mario Machado as Casey Wong Production Inspiration and script Casting Filming RoboCop design Visual effects Score Rating Release Box office Home media Reception Critical response Accolades Themes and Analysis Novelization Legacy Franchise Statue Remake See also Gallery Trivia References External links Category:Films Category:1987 films Category:Orion Pictures films Category:Live-action films Category:Theatrical films Category:RoboCop Category:R-Rated films Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Saturn Award winning films Category:Saturn Award nominated films Category:Hybrid films